Dark Snow
by Eleamaya
Summary: Luffy kehilangan mereka berdua. Ia tak bisa menyelamatkan kedua nakama tersayangnya; Sang Navigator dan Kokinya. Kalau saja ia sanggup memilih salah satu, mungkin ada yang selamat... LuNaSan nakamaship. A bit tragedy. Canon.


**Title:** Dark Snow

**Words: **1203

**Genre: **Angst/Friendship/Hurt-Comfort

**Disclaimer:** Eleamaya itu sukanya _dark genre_. Klo yg ngarang One Piece itu dia bukan Odacchi, bisa-bisa Drum Kingdom Arc jadi tragedi kyk di bawah ini XD.

**Summary: **Luffy kehilangan mereka berdua. Ia tak bisa menyelamatkan kedua nakama tersayangnya; Sang Navigator dan Kokinya. Kalau saja ia sanggup memilih salah satu, pasti ada yg selamat...

* * *

><p>Seingat Luffy, sebelum semuanya berubah gelap, ia sudah sampai di atas bukit bertebing curam tegak lurus itu. Tak mungkin ia lupa betapa ia sempat terpana dengan istana megah berdinding putih berselimut salju yang ada di puncaknya.<p>

Seingat Luffy, sesaat sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, tangan bekunya telah digenggam oleh sesuatu yang berbulu halus dan hangat. Tak mungkin ia lupa bahwa ia bahkan sempat memohon dengan sangat agar kedua nakamanya selamat.

.

.

_**Chapter 139 page 15-18**_

"_Memanjat langsung dengan tangan kosong? Apa ia sudah gila? Bukit Drum ini tingginya 5000 meter," seru seorang wanita bersuara parau. "Lihat, bahkan ia terkena frostbite, jarinya bisa-bisa harus diamputasi. Dan, pakaian tipis rompi begini? Aku harus segera menghangatkannya dengan air hangat."_

"_Dokterin," panggil seseorang yang lain bersuara cempreng. "Luka pemuda ini lebih serius. Enam ruas tulang rusuknya patah dan tulang punggungnya retak. Bisa aku rawat dia?"_

"_Kondisi gadis ini yang paling buruk, dia kritis, Chopper. Kita harus memberinya antibiotik. Hmm, infeksi? Kelihatannya bukan penyakit dari sini," kata wanita itu lagi._

_Dan saat mendengar suara-suara itulah, Luffy menjulurkan tangannya yang penuh darah sambil gemetar menahan dingin, menggenggam erat lengan wanita tua itu. "Me-Mereka temanku. Tolong...Tolong selamatkan mereka."_

"_Jangan khawatir, Nak. Aku akan menolong pemuda dan gadis ini sesegera mungkin," jawabnya._

**_End of chapter_**

**_._**

**_._**

Begitulah, tidak ada yang salah dengan ingatan Luffy.

Perban-perban yang melilit tubuh dan terutama jari-jari tangannya memperkuat ingatan itu. Luffy menatap kedua tangannya, jari-jarinya masih utuh. Meski demikian ia ingat betapa saat itu ia sudah mati rasa membuatnya semakin tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya dan terus memanjat.

_Mereka berdua masih hidup..._

Ya, tidak mungkin mereka terlepas jatuh darinya. Ah, pikir Luffy. Sanji sempat lepas, tapi Luffy dengan sigap menjulurkan lehernya yang sanggup ia melarkandan ia berhasil menangkapnya sebelum koki itu kembali jatuh terhempas ke dasar tebing sana. Ah, pikir Luffy. Selama ia gendong saat memanjat, Luffy bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Nami di sekitar lehernya. Masih terus bernapas hingga mereka bertiga tiba di puncak.

_Tidak salah lagi._

"Zoro, Usopp, Vivi..," seru Luffy melihat ketiganya itu ada berada di dekatnya. "Kalian kemari juga? Hebat, kalian juga memanjat?"

Ketiga temannya tidak menjawab seruan riang Luffy. Vivi dan Usopp menggigit bibir bawah mereka. Mereka bisa saja menjawab bahwa mereka berhasil kemari dengan sebuah kereta gantung istana yang masih beroperasi dan membawa mereka dengan mudah dan cepat ke puncak. Tapi, bukankah itu justru semakin menyakitkan? Sementara itu, Zoro hanya mendekap kedua lengannya di dada dengan pandangan menusuk ke arah lain, tidak ingin menatap Luffy.

Luffy bukan orang yang berpikiran negatif tapi ia bisa merasakan ada yang salah dengan mereka.

"Nami? Sanji?"

Luffy pun mulai memanggil kedua nama itu sementara raut wajah ketiga temannya semakin tertekuk ke dalam.

"DI MANA MEREKA?" teriaknya menyibakkan selimut dan berdiri.

Tetap tak ada jawaban, Luffy pun menghambur keluar ruangan melewati ketiganya. Ia berlari entah kemana kakinya mengarahkan di sepanjang lorong tak ia kenal tersebut, tak jauh saat ia melihat seekor makhluk seperti rusa kecil berdiri tegak melintas di depannya. Kemudian ia mengikutinya hingga pintu terbuka di depan belokan. Langkahnya langsung terhenti tak jadi masuk saat ia melihat...

...dua tubuh yang dari fisiknya sangat ia kenal tengah terbaring kaku dengan selembar kain di atas kepala mereka.

Bagaimana tidak? Meski dua tubuh itu tanpa pakaian yang sama dengan saat Luffy membawa mereka ke puncak -tampak bekas telah sempat dirawat semaksimal mungkin sebelum akhirnya takdir berkata lain-; tak perlu membuka penutup kepalanya, rambut pirang emas dan pirang jingga itu jelas terlihat menyembul dari balik kain penutup tersebut .

Luffy pun membatu.

Kalau ingat betapa ia ingin memarahi Sanji saat koki itu seenaknya melempar dirinya dan Nami agar sang _lady_ selamat sampai tujuan, rasanya hal itu menjadi terbalik. Sanji pastilah yang akan memarahinya kini karena menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya.

Kalau ingat ia meninggalkan Nami untuk mencari Sanji yang terkubur salju dengan menitipkan topi jerami berharganya pada sang navigator, tanda ia pasti akan kembali berdua dengan membawa Sanji; rasanya ia ingin menyesal sekarang.

_Apa keputusanku salah?_

Jika ia terus melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Nami, Sanji pasti tewas.

Jika ia mengorbankan waktu demi menyelamatkan Sanji di bawah sana, Nami bisa terlambat diobati.

_Haruskah aku memilih salah satu saat itu?_

Apa Nami lebih berharga dari Sanji baginya? Karena ia navigator handal yang akan memandu perjalanannya sampai ke pulau terakhir? Tanpa Nami, ia bisa tersesat di tengah lautan dengan medan magnet misterius dan karam diterpa cuaca ganas bukan?

Apa Sanji lebih berharga dari Nami baginya? Karena ia koki hebat yang akan mengisi perutnya dengan masakan-masakan lezat sampai ia berhasil tiba di ujung perjalanan? Tanpa Sanji, ia bisa lemas tak ada energi untuk bertarung dan mati kelaparan di atas kapal bukan?

_Tidak. Kalian berdua navigator dan kokiku yang tak tergantikan. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kalian berdua. Aku ingin kalian berdua hidup. Aku tidak mau kehilangan nakama seorang pun._

_KALAU KALIAN MATI SEPERTI INI, AKU TAK PANTAS MENJADI KAPTEN KALIAN!_

Begitulah, kaki Luffy pun gemetar. Ia ambruk berlutut di depan jasad dua nakamanya itu. Ia lalu memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, menunduk, ingin rasanya membenamkan diri dalam-dalam. Kemudian, ia mendongakkan kepalanya tak bisa menahan jeritan terpendam yang membuncah ke atas.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA...! NAMIIIIIIIIII...! SANJIIIIIIIIII...!"

Saat kau mati-matian hendak menyelamatkan keduanya padahal kau bisa menyelamatkan salah satu dan justru kau kehilangan semuanya sekaligus, tak ada yang lebih menderita dari itu.

Kosong.

.

.

.

Malam itu, bulan purnama bersinar terang di langit istana Drum. Luffy termenung di atap istana memandangi langit yang tak henti-hentinya menurunkan salju. Sesekali pandangannya menjelajah ke bawah, mencari dimana gerangan rusa kecil itu bersembunyi. Sudah sejak tadi ia berlarian mengejarnya untuk membunuh waktu. Luffy lantas melompat turun dengan ringannya dari ketinggian itu, merasa Chopper pastilah bersembunyi di dalam kastil. Tapi, ia sendiri juga sudah kehilangan suasana hati untuk mengejarnya lagi.

"HATSYIIII...!" serunya bersin. Ia memang hanya mengenakan rompi. Saat berlarian tadi, dinginnya sempat terlupakan

Luffy pun masuk. Ia berjalan santai masih tak hapal lorong-lorong besarnya. Istana itu cukup luas. Tapi kali ini ia tahu ia melangkah ke mana. Karena mereka berdua pasti di sana dan ia ingin menjenguknya.

"Nami-san cintaku, aku bahagia kau kelihatan lebih sehat. Ini sup untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Sanji-kun. Tapi, bukankah dokter Kureha tadi siang menghajarmu karena memberikanku masakanmu?"

"Tenang, ini bukan sup daging rusa, ini sup bergizi. Aku dan Luffy belum berhasil menangkapnya."

"Kau ini! Dia itu yang merawatku tahu."

"Kau mencintaiku, Nami-swaaaaan?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Sanji-kun."

Luffy menuju ke sumber suara. Ini sudah hari kedua sejak Nami sadar dan melewati masa kritisnya, gadis itu tertidur 3 hari. Sementara itu, Sanji pulih sehari sebelumnya. Tapi karena kedua nakamanya masih butuh perawatan, bahwa dokter Kureha telah mengancam mereka yang ingin kabur diam-diam sebelum sembuh total; Luffy pun menurutinya. Ia juga ingin keduanya sehat seperti sediakala.

Ia pun masuk, melihat Sanji tengah menggombali Nami seperti biasa. Dari pintu itulah Luffy kemudian melompat menerjang keduanya di atas kasur, memeluk mereka.

"Luffy, aku masih sakit! Hei!" jerit Nami.

"Luffy sialan, kau ingin mematahkan rusukku hah?" sambung Sanji.

Nami dan Sanji menghajar Luffy dengan kekuatan yang tidak seberapa tapi Luffy justru semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. Kejadian yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya hanyalah mimpi buruk yang sempat menghantuinya saat ia pingsan beberapa hari lalu. Ia lalu dimarahi dokter Kureha karena membuat keributan di kamar pasien. Luffy tak sabar melihat keduanya membuka mata. Ia bergantian menjaga mereka di samping tempat tidur meski sesekali perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sesesok makhluk ajaib di matanya.

"Luffy...," ucap Nami lirih.

"Dasar...," ujar Sanji gusar.

Dan mereka berdua pun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiri dan kanan kaptennya itu, membuatnya melepaskan pelukan dan tersenyum lebar di hadapan sang navigator dan sang koki.

"Shishishishi..." Hanya itu cengirannya setelah mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari keduanya.

Ya, karena Luffy mencintai keduanya sama besar...

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Angst-nya gaje... Habisnya aku takut terlalu OOC karena pake <em>chara<em> Luffy sehingga muatan diksinya tidak kuperdalam seperti chara-chara lain yang bisa dibuat lebih melankolis. Lagipula, ini cuma keketik 2 jam kok. Dan emang niatnya cuma jadi fic _simple_ aza.**

**Adegan Luffy memanjat Drum Rock sambil membawa Nami dan Sanji adalah salah satu bagian dari Arc ini yg kusuka selain kisah masa lalu Chopper. Penggalan chapter di atas benar-benar _copy-paste_ dari dialog aslinya. _Nakamashi_p-nya kental sekali dan itu juga menyentuhku. _My fave LuNaSan triangle moment!_ Baik LuNa-nya maupun SanNa-nya secara terpisah sama-sama imbang di sepanjang Arc tsb. Itung-itung pengen bikin LuNaSan tragedi lagi hahaha... Habisnya, kemarin sempet baca fic LuNa yg ending-nya Sanji mati sih *lah, malah spoiler***


End file.
